Sins of the Father
by Oldwickedsongs
Summary: *Completed* It was always easy for Harry Potter to tell the good guys from the bad: his father died a hero, Snape is a villian; but then a man named Mordred changes everything. Now, he must accept a hard truth  or forever loose innocence.
1. The Wake

Author's Note: This is the second to the last of all my Dark Prince stories and the first one to be told from someone else's point of view. I highly recommend you read my little known one-shot "Betrayal" because it is one of the inspirations for this story. Also, if anyone out there in FFN is an artist, please, please email me. I am dying for a picture of Snape as the Dark Prince. Please, I want to commission two pictures!! And so onward and upward.

_"If however, he begets a son_

_Who sees all the sins, which his father has done_

_And considers but does not do likewise..._

_He shall not die for the inequity of his father-_

_He shall surely live."_

_ Ezekiel 18: 14, 18b._

_"Now brother will betray brother to death_

_And a father, his child;_

_And children will rise up against parents_

_And cause them to be put to death."_

_ Mark 13: 12_

**Sins of the Father**

Harry Potter tucked his knees under his chin and tried not make a sound. He rubbed swollen, red eyes and felt like if the world had suddenly come to bear on his thin, young shoulders. His entire body ached from the battle a few days ago. He wrapped his arms around his legs and gripped the fabric of his jeans. But his fingers still hurt from the tenderness. He felt another wave of exhaustion overcome him but he didn't want to close his eyes. If he closed his eyes the dreams would come again.

But he wanted desperately to sleep. He hadn't felt this cold since his fourth year. He hadn't experienced this mind numbing feeling of emptiness since Cedric Diggory's death. Then, he had been allowed to sleep.

This time was different.

He heard voices talking but he didn't want to look up and listen. He didn't want to hear the voices, or understand the meaning behind the hush words and stoic tones. He heard the voices and began, against his will, to match names and faces to them.

"Severus, I…" That was Sirius' voice.

Professor McGonagall's followed. "Not now Black, come on, not now."

Dumbledore's voice was somewhere father away. "Severus? Are you..."

"Alright?" Snape's voice, finally. "No, I don't believe I am."

Harry finally got the courage to lift his head. From his hideout under the table, he could only make out the hems of robes. He liked it under his table. Under there, there was no war, no terror, and no death. Under his table, he was safe. It reminded him of his cupboard. He saw black robes approach him. It wasn't unusual, everyone there was wearing black, but Harry knew whose black robes these belonged too.

Professor Severus Snape kneeled down and looked into his eyes. He watched Harry for a long time but didn't speak. Harry didn't squirm as he had so many times when Snape gave him looks because this look was different. And Harry could only wish for those old hateful looks now. Snape had an odd look in his eyes now, a sort of disbelieving look. But the look was patient and Harry swore there was a bit of tenderness in it. The feared Potions Master extended his hand to Harry.

"Coming out?" He asked in a tone Harry had never heard before. It was soft and infinitely patient.

Harry felt his throat go dry. He wanted to speak but knew if he did, his voice would break. He shook his head no.

Snape sighed wearily and gave him another look. This one was a bit more familiar, one of annoyance crossed with amusement.

Then, the Potions Master did something unexpected, he rose up and moved the table from over him. Now devoid of shelter, all Harry could do was look up at his teacher and wait.

Harry couldn't exactly place what he was waiting for. He wanted Snape to yell at him, to scream, rant and try and get him expelled. He wanted him to deduct points, insult him, order him to detention for the rest of his life or perhaps even physically hurt him. Anything. He just wanted him to do something.

Something to make this all go away. Something to jar him from this nightmare and bring him back to Hogwarts before all this happened. He wanted Snape to do something that reminded Harry that none of this was real. The events that ran over and over in his mind, didn't exist and that Harry would wake up and all this would be over.

And nobody would be dead.

Instead, the teacher sat down besides Harry and waited. He mimicked Harry, folding legs under his chin and wrapping his arms around them. He looked over at him and waited, saying nothing, doing nothing; just waiting for Harry to be ready.

It took Harry two long minutes before he was ready. Then, he allowed it. Harry allowed all the grief that had welled up inside him out and it came like water from a broken dam. He cried. It was the cry of anguish, despair drowned in regret. It was the cry of lost innocence and countless other things that could never be recovered. It was a cry only one who had been through it all before could comfort. And Snape did. Harry felt arms wrap around his shoulders, strong but thin arms that despite himself; Harry felt safe in. He felt them pulled him closer, heard Snape whisper something into his ear.

"It's not your fault, Harry."

"But it is!" Harry cried again. It was a broken cry, half-angry, half-tormented and it rang out crisply against the June night. But that's not right, Harry thought, it couldn't be June already. That meant the school year was over. That meant it had all been true. 

That meant it was all real.

"No." Harry whispered. "This isn't right. It's all wrong…"

**Stop…. **

**Rewind… **

**To when? To before all this happened, before June, before this all… **

Rewind to when Kaiya stood, her eyes smiling but her voice concerned. "I forgot to tell you Harry, I'm Auror but more importantly; I'm your guardian. Listen…"

The Dark Prince is here but Harry isn't afraid. Dumbledore's there, and McGonagall, and Lupin and now, even Kaiya. No, he's not afraid now. Right now, he is safe.

And everyone is still alive…

**No, too far back… **

**Fast Forward… **

**To when? To the beginning of his sixth year at Hogwarts, to where is at started…**

Fast-forward to September 1st and the start of term banquet. Harry looking at the photograph of his father and the friend. Dumbledore is making announcements as always. Lupin is still the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Snape is back at Potions but there is still the face from last year. She's now called Alchemy, the new adjunct professor.

Somewhere a baby cries, and Dumbledore pauses just long enough for Alchemy to slip away. Harry notices both Lupin and Snape rise from their chairs, concerned but she shooed them back. They sit, begrudgingly, and begin to fiddle, Snape with his drink and Lupin with his fork.

**No, that's not right either. **

**Then where? **

**Where does it all begin? **

**It begins at the Leaky Cauldron, London. It begins with the man. **

**Which man? **

The man with the wine colored eyes and hair as dark as the night around him. It begins with the easy smile he gives Harry, with the hand he extends to him.

"Mr. Potter?" The man asked, giving his hand over. "My name is Mordred Eames and I have something that should belong to you."

"What is it?"

"It belonged to your father…" 


	2. Pictures of the Diary

He called himself Mordred Eames and Harry liked him from the start. Unlike the honest Hagrid or venerable Dumbledore that Harry had also begun quick friendships with, Mordred seemed something new, exciting, and maybe a little dangerous. Mordred was striking and pleasing to the eye; a fine profile, with slender lips, an aquiline nose, and sharp, intense wine colored eyes. He wasn't overly tall but he still stood above many and his frame wasn't truly powerful. He held himself with a dancer's grace though; a sort of easy posturing that was extremely pleasant to watch.

The man reminded Harry strongly of his least favorite teacher, Professor Snape. Both had always seemed to be awkward in Wizard robes, although Snape's Jesuit style robes seemed fitting. Mordred was wearing robes that also seemed better suited on a priest than a Wizard; his were black, but sported a rich design of plum coloring on his cuffs and running up his pant legs. The dark purple and black theme was also evident in his black hair, which bore streaks of the plum hue. His hands, Harry noted, were covered with a tribal tattoo that was weaved over his middle and ring fingers and appeared to travel up his arms.

Mordred seemed to notice Harry staring at him and he smiled. "You're right, they go up all the way up my arms."

"On your forearms too?"

"Is that a way of asking if I am using the tribal motif to hid a Dark Mark?"

Harry stopped and waited for the answer. Mordred merely smiled and continued walking. Harry thought for a minute about how foolish that fear had been before laughing himself and following.

**That should have been you're first warning… **

** But how could I have known? I'm just a kid. **

** No one knows about the Dark Mark, only Death Eaters… **

"So what do you do, Mr. Eames?" Harry asked. "For a living?"

They were in Mordred's room at the Leaky Cauldron. The room was amazing to behold, filled from top to bottom with things strange and wondrous. Harry was walking around, gliding his hands over the odd treasures. He loved this room.

Harry and Ron were staying the night at Diagon Alley (despite Ron's parents' better judgment.) The past two years in recap: the summer following his fourth year had been littered with encounters and sightings with the infamous Dark Prince. Harry, who had never known the name, soon discovered that the Dark Prince was Voldemort's most prized soldier. Widely feared and incredibly elusive, the Prince had effectively created the prestige behind the Dark Lord's name. Some said that without the Prince, Voldemort would have been just another nightmare.

Harry's fifth year had seen two great blows to entire Magical Community, both orchestrated and executed by this master of warfare, the Dark Prince. The first attack had since been labeled "Silent Night," it was the Christmas day attack on the English Ministry of Magic, Hecate Academy for Aurors, Hogwarts for Magical Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Godric's Hollow. The brutal attack on the four points had lasted exactly 45 minutes. It had led to a formal declaration of war against Lord Voldemort. The second attack was something that sent collective shivers down the entire world, the Dark Prince had attacked and summarily destroyed Azkaban.

It was during Silent Night that Harry had first seen Professor Snape as a Death Eater. The Potions Master had taken Harry hostage while the other Death Eaters had fought in hand to hand combat against Hogwarts' teachers. If the prior four years wasn't enough for Harry to feel uncomfortable about Snape, that night sealed it. He still wasn't sure about Snape. No one had the will to kill as easily as he did could be good.

"I'm a collector, Harry. I collect the wonderful and strange."

"And what do you have of my father's that's wonderful and strange?"

Mordred threw himself onto his bed and laughed. "As uninteresting as this sounds, I have this."

He handed him a worn, leather diary. The front cover was torn and badly tattered. Harry took it into his hands and looked up at Mordred, wondering.

Mordred smiled softly. "I found it in a second hand store here in the Alley. I didn't know what it was till I read it.

Harry nodded. He studied the book. It was brown and similar to the Tom Riddle diary down to the engraved name, J. Potter, at the bottom. At first Harry had hoped it was exactly like Riddle's diary because that meant he could talk to his father. He felt a little disappointed when he opened it and saw plain, messy writing. Still, it was a tangible link to his father and Harry was grateful. He asked Mordred how long it went to.

"Well, James seems to have skipped around. He seemed to have only written when he was excited or anxious about something. It begins about two weeks prior to him starting Hogwarts and ends…" He paused.

Harry took the silence as his answer. He flipped to the back of the book and read the last reply.

"I'm not going to be afraid of him. Voldemort can kill me but he can't do anymore to me than he's already done. I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of but this I am proud of. It's a new feeling for me but so was being a dad. Harry and Lily are my all now. Voldemort can't hurt me. I just wish…"

The sentence was cut off. Harry could only guess what had happened. He swallowed hard. "Can I have this?"

"It's yours, Harry." Mordred said kindly. "But here, let me show you something else." He took the book from him and showed him a small pocket James had made by removing some of the fabric. Mordred smiled as he pulled out four small photos and handed them over. "I thought you might like to see these."

All four of them had James' handwriting on the backs. Harry turned them over and read them before actually seeing the pictures. The first one, called "Hogwarts Most Wanted," was a photo of the Marauders. They all seemed to be in their last years, if not already graduated. Sirius had Peter in a chokehold. Harry noticed that, interestingly enough, Remus and Lily were in each other's arms looking very much in love. Only James seemed out of the way and a little detached. His father's eyes were downcast and seemed almost sad.

The next photograph was of Remus and Lily, and James and another woman Harry had never seen before. She was beautiful and very striking with a long mane of dark hair and sharp, almost hawk-like eyes. James had his arms around her waist and he looked very much in love. The third photo was back at Hogwarts, during which was probably the middle years and it was an odd collection: a Quidditch team dressed in various House robes. The inscription on the back said, "Interschool Quidditch Match. Hecate vs. Hogwarts, 130- 190 Hogwarts. Atta boy, Morning Star." Harry smiled at the mix of Marauders and their Slytherin counterparts, the Illuminatti posed for picture. Sirius and a young Lucius were looking at each other with clear contempt. Peter was leaning back against a wall chatting with a Ravenclaw Chaser. There was a Hufflepuff keeper that resembled strongly Cedric Diggory but Harry didn't want to know if it was Amos. And rounding out the picture, both on their knees were Beater James Potter and the Slytherin Seeker, Severus Snape. There was something odd about the picture, about Snape and James especially. They were kneeling close together, with their shoulders touching, and arms behind their backs. No, that wasn't right. They had their arms around each other's shoulders.

"What's was going on…" Harry whispered.

The last picture was titled simply "Me and Alex. First year."

It was in front of Gringotts. A boy who looked sickly pale was carrying James piggyback. He was dressed in dark robes with a silver crest embroidered into the hem of the cloak. It was an amazing feat for such a frail looking boy but both seemed to be laughing. Then the boy in the picture looked up.

It was Snape.

Stop… 

**I should have let it die there… **

**Maybe then…don't think about it…how could you have known? **

**I should have known! I should have… **

**Rewind? **

**No, fast forward…now it's time for school to start… **

"Harry!!" Hermione squealed. Despite being a sixteen year old who was dating Ron, Hermione could still break the sound barrier. Harry forced a smile and opened his arms just in time for her to come running into his arms.

"Did you hear?" She asked, taking him by her left arm and taking Ron by her right.

Harry shook his head. "Hear what?"

Ron was chuckling and motioned ahead of them where Lavender and Neville were doing something scandalous. Harry's jaw dropped as he looked to his friends, waiting for an explanation. They just shook their heads and smiled sheepishly. Harry was about to say to something when a soft, still whisper interrupted his thoughts.

"Miss Brown, Mr. Longbottom perhaps that sort of activity is condoned by Professor McGonagall but I assure you that _I _do not share her lack of protocol."

Neville almost toppled Lavender as he pushed past her to get away from Professor Snape. Harry turned around and saw his guardian demon standing there, a few feet away, leaning against a wall. It was an odd position for the starched Potions Master, and looked forced. Ron had pulled Hermione away and called for Harry to join them. Harry remained there.

This must have seemed odd for Snape, who was accustomed to children fleeing at the very sight of him. He hesitated. "Mr. Potter, can I help you?"

"I never got to thank you for saving my life last year." Harry said before he could actually think. He had meant to bring up the picture and the name Alex but he still didn't have the bravery for that. Facing Voldemort was easy compared to facing the Potions Master alone in a hallway with no one to save you.

Snape raised a brow.

"I mean when the Death Eaters attacked Hogwarts, you held me."

"I know what you're talking about." Snape assured him quietly. He seemed uneasy. He nodded briskly. "The Sorting Ceremony is about to begin, Mr. Potter. You should go take your seat."

"Yes Professor." Snape moved past him like a cool breath. Harry was going to watch him go before he blurted out. "Why did my dad call you Alex?"

The man stopped cold. He didn't turn around. He didn't even sigh. Inside, he inclined his head carefully. "Take your seat, Mr. Potter."

Why didn't he answer? He could have just explained… 

"Another year and one that finds us in darker time." Dumbledore said, standing before his school. His face looked drawn and very tired. Snape and McGonagall were sitting on either side of him and looked like they were there to catch him should he fall. "Because of this return to war and re-emergence of the Dark Prince, the Ministry has suggested, and I concurred, that two full time Aurors be present at all times during this school year. As you know, Hogwarts was one of the targets last Christmas and, thanks to the superb skill of our Aurors and your faculty, we survived. Now, joining us this year is Sean Aciman." The Auror rose to his feet and bowed, casting a wary eye on Snape. Snape smirked at him. "And returning as both an Auror and adjunct Professor, Madame Kaiya Alchemy." And the crowd went wild. Now it was Kaiya's turn to give Snape a smug grin. He merely nodded. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Lupin straighten up and gaze at Kaiya with an intense look. She was avoiding his eye contact at all costs. She sat down too fast for it to have been a coincidence. 

"Now onward to better things…like food." Dumbledore said a little more pleasantly and a lot more energetically. He waved his hands and the food appeared.

**The trouble started early that year too… **


	3. A Dangerous Game

He was easily the most popular first year to come to Hogwarts since Harry Potter. Some would even say he was more popular than the boy who lived. All the girls thought he was the most important male at the school, and all the boys seemed to resign themselves to playing second fiddle to this wonder boy. He had a mess of solid black curls and the darkest gray eyes that were highlighted with threads of olive. His skin tone was a healthy brown and, when added to his eyes, gave the impression he was Arabic. He had a handsome, round face and soft laugh. He had everyone at his mercy before he even spoke.

The proper order of his name was Reiner James Lupin but his name varied depending on who you asked and what house loyalties they claimed. To Gryffindor House and most of the Hufflepuff, he was James Reiner, named after Professor Lupin's best friend, James Potter. In those Houses, he was known as either JR Lupin or Lupin Jr. To Slytherin House, he was Reiner Jay Snape or simply Mini Snape.  But it was the ever-wise Ravenclaw that would give him the name to end all battles: he should henceforth be known Puppy. Puppy was at eight pounds, and one month old, the most important person at Hogwarts. He relished the attention too. 

Another addition, and one that was lesser known, was that of a large black dog. He spent most of his days with Hagrid, and at night went to Lupin. No one paid much attention to the dog, except Harry and Ron. Hermione was too busy fondling over Puppy. The dog, of course, was really Sirius Black and Harry loved having his godfather so near. It had been Dumbledore's idea to have Sirius so close, as one of his own measures against Voldemort and his Prince. 

The Dark Prince. Harry stifled a shutter when he thought of the name. Professor Snape had explained to them all that the Dark Prince was a ruse Voldemort had employed to promote a sense of fear among the world. He said only in recent months had one of the elite Death Eaters from the first war stepped into the shoes. He had yet to discover the identity. Harry wasn't sure if he believed Snape fully on that or anything else. He trusted Dumbledore, and knew that the Headmaster would never put him in danger. But what Harry didn't know, and what he was certain Dumbledore wondered too, was why did Snape seem so comfortable under the scarred façade? 

"Mr. Longbottom!" It was that cold voice that interrupted Harry's musings and brought him back into Potions class. Professor Snape was in his element. He was leaning dangerously close to Neville's face with a look of utter disgust and shock. The teal colored potion was supposed to be gold. It was also supposed to be thin and runny, but somehow Neville had managed to make it a gritty blend. 

"How…on…earth?" Snape said coolly. He seemed amused. He looked up and waited for an answer.

"I did everything you said." Neville stammered. "Everything…"

Behind him, Draco was laughing. Crabbe and Goyle, ever the followers, were enjoying their leader's mirth. Snape glanced at them from the corner of his eye and nodded. He then turned back to Neville, clearly planning something devious. "Well." He said softly. "I'm sure we can discover what happened to this…"

He called to Lavender. The girl paled and rose steadily towards him. Snape sneered at her. "Now, this potion is supposed to be a guard against unfriendly spells. However, if Mr. Longbottom has failed in this manner I imagine we will have some dire consequences. So Miss Brown. I want you to drink this."

Lavender looked at the potion then back to him. "This potion, Professor?"

"Yes, Miss Brown. _His _potion. You seem to trust him enough to father your children, you can trust him to protect you against any," Snape took a moment to pause "difficulties you might face." 

Draco was almost on the floor with laughter. Crabbe and Goyle were merely waiting, watching. Harry knew Ron and Hermione were biting their lips in concern. The whole class was paying rapt attention to the scene. 

"But sir…should I test my potion? That seems only right."

"No. I want you to test his."

"But sir."

"_Now,_" Snape said. "Miss Brown."

"Leave it be." Interrupted a voice from the dungeon door. Everyone turned attention to the figure at the door. It was Sean Aciman, the second Auror guardian, and self-dubbed newest coat of arms at Hogwarts. 

"You don't have a right, Aciman." Snape warned. He looked angry.

Sean lifted his chin. "I am pretty sure the Headmaster wouldn't want you poisoning your students."

"I was conducting my class."

"You know that potion is ill made. If you want to test it, do it on yourself or on that devil's son Draco."

Draco stopped laughing and glared at Sean. He looked at Snape who seemed to warn him against action with his eyes. Now Harry began to feel concerned.

"Yeah, Malfoy." Sean continued. "I knew your uncle Silas. Nasty thing what happened to him. Especially by his own kind. I see Crabbe and Goyle too, with Nott over there in the corner. Yeah, I dealt with all of your filth before."

"You will mind your tongue, Sean." Snape's tone was lazy but Harry could tell he was barely keeping his composure. Snape was renown for his hatred of Aurors. "Or something's bound to happen."

"Don't you threaten me you callous…" Sean began but stopped. He was aware of the children in the room. "If I had my way, Dumbledore would know the truth about you."    

"He happens to trust me."

"He uses you because you're available. He had to make deals with the devil to save lives. You just happen to be one useful devil."

"Is there a point to you being here?"

"I've come from the Headmaster's office. He wants you to dismiss class and come up to his office."

"Why?" Snape's voice changed. 

Sean's face darkened. "You have a visitor."  
          "Clean up your work and we'll continue it later." Snape announced. "There will be a short quiz next class period to take the place of this assignment. Two points taken from Brown and Longbottom."

He didn't explain, or even wait to see the class vacate. Snape just swept out of the room with Sean close on his heels. Sean was glaring at the back of Snape's cloak as if Snape were hiding Lord Voldemort under it. Harry peered down the hall as long as he could before turning back to Ron and Hermione.

"Can you clean up?"

Ron was about to answer before he clutched his left arm as if he were pained. He said he had injured it last summer during a game of Quidditch with Charlie. It had never been the same. Hermione began to soothe it. "Go on, Ron. I'll clean up. You go ahead to Harry."

"But what about you?"

"I'll help her." Seamus offered. He began to straighten the scales on the table.

"Tell me everything?" Ron asked as they walked outside the dungeon. 

Harry nodded. "Of course. You'll get some ice on that?"

"Oh it's nothing." Ron said carelessly. He was still rubbing his forearm. "Talk to you later then." 

Harry lingered just long enough to watch Ron turn when he reached the end of the corridor. He was heading away from Gryffindor. He shrugged. It couldn't be anything bad. After all, it was Ron.

Now Harry knew there were dumber things in the world than trying to sneak into the Headmaster's office. He just couldn't think of any at the moment. He was currently thinking about how he'd do that when he heard Kaiya's voice cut through the air like a whip.

"Choice!"

Harry slipped into the alcove next to the empty classroom. He wedged himself against the wall and the door and wished he had taken the time to retrieve his Invisibility Cloak. He needed to learn how to plan things out. He shifted to see inside. Sean was there, so were McGonagall, Lupin, Dumbledore and Snape. Sirius was there in dog form and Kaiya had just entered through a back way. As soon as she saw Choice, she ran to him in sheer joy. 

Choice Blade was, at Harry's best guess, in his early twenties. He was sitting, slouched over, shirt opened, with his hands on his knees looking like he had just pulled Hogwarts across the globe on his back. He had a lean, powerful frame but his body looked so overworked and worn that he looked liable to collapse at any moment. His shaggy unkempt hair fell over his worn features and only added to his sad expression. His eyes were deep cobalt and wildly sad but when he saw Kaiya, his face lit up. He stood up as she ran toward him. He inclined his head and kissed her long, deep and hard. Harry barely noticed Lupin taking a step away from the rest to glare. He had never seen such jealousy before. 

"How's my son?" Choice asked her.

Kaiya smiled. "Strong."

"My son." Remus blurted out protectively. 

There was a long tense moment between the men. Snape, who had his eyes on each one, stepped forward. Harry noticed Snape place his hand on Remus' arm and was surprised Remus didn't flinch. Harry thought he heard Sirius growl. Snape ignored it and turned his attention to Choice. "What's wrong?"

"I've come to warn you, Severus." Choice said turning his attention away from Remus while still holding onto Kaiya for dear life. "Lord Voldemort is making plans to move against the Dark Prince."

Snape didn't react at first. He seemed to consider this, gripping the back of the chair tightly and working his eyes searching the grain work. "Does he suspect the Dark Prince of treason?"

"He never gave any indication of it." Choice replied. "This appears to be purely a political move."

"I don't understand."

"Someone has approached Lord Voldemort with the arrangement. He promised to deliver to break the Magical world and help rebuild the Death Eaters."

"And in return?"

"He wants the Dark Prince's blood. He wants him unmasked, broken, and humbled."

"Exact quote?" Severus asked lightly.

Choice shook his head. "No. See no outside of Voldemort and Jack the Ripper has ever seen him."

"The Ripper has seen him?" Severus asked, his mind already working.

"What does this mean Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well," He replied. "It could be good or bad. If the players involved play it just right, such civil strife in the Dark World could cause no end of trouble."

"And if not?"

"If the Dark Prince makes a mistake…" The Potions Master shook his head. "Then people could die."


	4. Circle Unbroken

"You know, curiosity killed the cat." Remarked an amused voice that made Harry jump. He had waited until he was sure everyone had left the room before leaving his hideout. He had taken two steps out of the room before he heard Choice's voice.  Harry turned slowly and met Choice's smile. 

They had met once before, during Silent Night, and what little Harry knew about Choice came from Kaiya and Dumbledore. Choice had been one of the Death Eaters that had attacked Hogwarts. He had also saved Kaiya and Snape from another's curse. He worked indirectly for Dumbledore, but owed his only loyalty to Snape and Kaiya. Choice and Kaiya had been raised by Voldemort and his Death Eaters but while Choice had decided to take an active role in the role, Kaiya had wanted a more remote role.  

Harry always got the impression the war and Kaiya's role in it scared her. She wasn't sure of her abilities and the mere thought of the war frightened her. But she was bound to the war. She had been reared for the distinct purpose of aiding Voldemort and sometimes, Harry wondered if she ever regretted her life. She seemed to be living her whole life in her father's shadow. In her eyes, Severus Snape was the great warrior, wizard and spy; and Kaiya had none of his skill, conviction or savvy. Harry knew how she felt. 

His parents had died heroes and it was their sacrifice that first fell Voldemort, not anything on his part. Still, everyone viewed him as some great hero. He was supposed to be the savior of the world when all he wanted to be was Harry Potter.

Kaiya smiled at him. "Coming in?"  

Harry nodded and stepped inside the empty classroom that now held three. Three people, none of them over the age of twenty-one, whose biggest problem a couple of years ago was making sure that special member of the opposite sex noticed them in the school hall. There was Choice, whose biggest hope and dream was that at the end of the day, Kaiya would be his and she'd be happy. There was Kaiya, whose biggest hope and dream was that at the end of the day, Choice could forgive her and raise their son like his own. And then there was Harry, whose biggest hope and dream was just to be a sixteen-year-old boy who wasn't failing Potions. Simple dreams, ones conjured but held close to their hearts. The three sat together, not really friends but not at all strangers. They were all united under one simple code: there was a war going on that their parents had left for them.

Harry watched Kaiya recline against Choice's firm shoulder. So, that's what soul mates look like, Harry thought to himself. He was surprised how old they looked apart. They looked incomplete without the other one near. Choice's eyes seemed to dim without Kaiya, his face seemed to age. When she was near him, she made him look young and innocent. She made him look happy. Kaiya, apart from Choice, looked incomplete as well. But she appeared to know how to hide it better. She could mask all her fears under a visage of cold, trained disgust. She looked like her father when she was apart from him. She looked like someone cold, unfeeling and inhuman.  But with Choice, she appeared womanly, faithfully devoted to him. They needed each other to equal a whole human.

But she had another look, one reserved for Remus Lupin. Harry couldn't ignore the look in her eyes when she saw him. There was something there too, maybe not as strong, maybe not as deep but it existed. That love had something tangible and real: it had a son named Reiner Lupin. Harry knew someone would get hurt, he just didn't know which.

Harry found himself wondering if he'd ever find something like Kaiya was torn between because for however imperfect it was: it was still love.

It was Choice who broke the silence first. "So…have you seen the Wasps?"

"Didn't they have to replace the Head coach because of a money dispute? Something about him breaking contract to head Scotland's team?" Kaiya asked.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, they finally released him and made Inman the new head coach."

"Inman!" Kaiya exclaimed, annoyed. "That man couldn't coach a mermaid to swim!"

"Hey Inman was on the Irish Coaching Staff my fourth year. Not only did they make it to the World Cup but they won."

"Because of the great Chasers."

"Screw both of ya." Choice interjected. "Inman is good but not good enough to bring the Wasps out of that ditch they got themselves into when they let Kara Kidd sign with the Cannons. She's going to carry the team next year. The Cannons are going to clean up this year."

"Kidd is an egotistical schizoid who's going to get injured early on and sit out the season." Kaiya said smugly. "Betcha twenty Galleons on it."

"Deal." Choice said. 

Kaiya was just about to make another snide remark when they heard Snape's voice, terse and angry over the regular sounds of the day.

"I told you, I have no idea who the Dark Prince is and I don't appreciate the insinuations!" Snape seemed annoyed and deeply enraged. Snape was a man of deep passions and dark intentions. But he had never raised his voice to Albus Dumbledore. 

"Severus," Dumbledore's voice sounded taxed as well. "You know I trust you more then anyone else alive, however…"

"You won't be happy until the Dark Prince has my head eh?" Snape said bitterly. "Fine, Headmaster. I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you."

A long pause before Snape's voice again, this time softer. "Do you know what I've done without knowing it, Headmaster?"

"You've just put your life in my hands."

"Take care of it." Snape snapped. "I've become very fond of it."

Choice shook his head, stood and kissed Kaiya goodbye. "I better go catch him, Alchemy. I need to get back to the others anyway."

"Be safe."

"Always." Choice smirked. He turned to Harry. "See you around, Potter."

"Bye."

Harry watched Choice leave and then turned to Kaiya. She had reverted back under her cool exterior. "Come on, Mr. Potter." She mused. "Lets get you to class."

"Yes Madam." 

"Leaving for the night, Ambassador Kahle?"

Jamie Kahle rubbed the sleep from her eyes and nodded. "Yeah, Christine. I'm gone for the night. What about you? Still hard at work?"

"The German Ambassador is coming in to talk to the Hungarians about the restrictions regarding Werewolf and Vampire migration."

"Don't remind me." Jamie shouted. "I've been refreshing my German for the past two weeks."

"How's it coming?"

"Nicht gut." She hissed with a smile. Christine offered her a sympathetic smile before waving her off.

Jamie Kahle pulled closed the door of her office and walked down the carpeted halls with the same feeling of smugness she always got. She was the chief advisor to the President of the International Confederation of Wizards, making her one of the most powerful women in the Magical world. 

Not bad for the first Slytherin in a family of Hufflepuffs. 

Jamie looked outside the glass doors and cursed. It had begun to snow, again. Sometimes she hated Sweden. Remembering some last minute notes for Christine, she rummaged through her coat for them. She pulled out an article from a magazine of apothecaries and smiled at the headline.

**Hogwarts Potion Master hailed for Creation**

**England- Hogwarts own Severus Snape was finally given credit for his part in creating the Wolfbanes Potion, the revolutionary potion that has aided people suffering from Lycanthropy worldwide. This recognition comes after almost two decades of neglect. Professor Snape had been working at Holms College when he developed the potion with colleague Nicanora Vargas but was arrested in regards to his ties to certain Death Eaters during the Dark Times. **

**He was cleared of all charges.  **

**Jamie Kahle, aid to the President of the ICW and life long friend of Snape, was quoted as saying. "Its high time this brilliant mind got his credit."**

**Professor Snape declined to comment. **

"You deserved it, Alex." Jamie whispered to the paper before tucking it back into her coat pocket. She pulled out another paper, this one a letter she still needed to mail to Severus. 

They had been best friends at Hogwarts. She had shared his bed for almost seven years she liked to tease. Although, she hadn't spoken or seen him in almost a decade, she still considered herself his closest friend. She had been the leading force behind getting his name cleared among the circle of apothecaries he so loved to be involved with. She wrote him twice, sometimes three, times a week and never got back a reply. But occasionally, however, she received little gifts at irregular periods of time sent to her office with a card signed with one of her many nicknames for him.

She smiled at the letter and tucked it close to her heart before pushing open the door. She tugged on her collar to fight against the biting cold. She hated nights like this. It was nights like this she wished she had stayed with Santiago in Latin America.

No, she thought, she couldn't have done that to Tory. She was in love with another man.

"Madam Ambassador?"

Jamie turned and regarded the figure behind her. It was a man's voice and very familiar but she couldn't place it. The man was wearing a dark cloak that blew around him like some dark wave crashing against the rocky shore. "Yes, who are you?"

"My name isn't important, Madam Ambassador, my message is."

"Are you an advocate or activist? If you are, there are channels you have go through to get your concerns addressed. If you would come by my office tomorrow morning…"

"I assure you I am not here concerning any foolish cause, Madam. I am here to address a greater cause."

"Such as?" Jamie said, reaching for her wand.

"Revenge Madam Ambassador." He said, reaching out. "_Accio_ wand."

Jamie felt her wand fly from her hand to his. She looked up, shocked. She began to back into the building, maybe if someone heard her scream. The only problem was, she couldn't scream. "What do you want?"

"The people perish for lack of knowledge. They die for their father's sins. They bleed for them. I want to end that." The man was closing in on her. She pressed against the wall, shivering. "Do you know who our fathers are, Madam Ambassador?"

"No." She murmured. Whatever it took to keep him talking…dear God, why isn't someone seeing this…

"Our fathers are the brothers grim: night and day. Our fathers were the sun and moon themselves." The man underneath the cloak chuckled. "Judas and James, the brothers of God: one the betrayer and one betrayed but which one was which?"

Where was everyone? Jamie inhaled deeply. "I don't understand…"

"The Dark Prince and his brother James." The man hissed, a little angry with her. "They sired this new generation where people worship the boy who lived and pray each night against the man who made nations tremble. But who was the true evil?" He laughed again. "I shall show them, show them all. I am going to rip away our father's guises…and show the world the true traitor…" 

He had walked straight up to her, pushing against her. She could smell his scent and see locks of hair in the dim light. She didn't have the courage to look into his eyes. 

"So milady." He purred. "I am afraid it's time I've begun my quest and as with all worth while schemes: someone has to be the first to die." She felt him grabbed her throat and begin to squeeze. She began to scramble for air. His grip was over powering. She felt herself blacking out. As her eyes slid shut, she heard him whisper, "Let's start with the one who gave the star his name, eh?"

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long for me to update but my laptop suffered from a Dementor's Kiss so now it is a over glorified type writer. But have no fear: the updates should be regular as always. Oh yeah, many thanks to my muses: Megan, Amissa, Babbitt, Saerry and my roommate who made an appearance in this chapter: Kara Kidd. Please read and review. 

Also, I am conducting a poll: Is there any character you'd like to see in upcoming chapters or stories? It could be one of Rowlings' characters like Hagrid and Sirius but I'd prefer if it was one of mine like Jacqueline, Chastity or Gideon Mallory. Also if there is anyone's story you'd like to read please review or email me at Adame_Jinn@yahoo.com.


	5. Unspoken Alliances

Author's Note: I have not been neglecting my duties as the Dark Prince's writer; I've been on vacation. The Dark Prince does not have good benefits for his staff so I ran away. Damn bastard found me. ::smiles:: So, without more chatter- here's the story. Enjoy and many thanks to the people who helped me: my Beta and my muses. ::winks:: Especially my Devil Muse…beware of Mini Amissa!!!

A man Harry had never seen before stepped into the Hall and quieted it with a look. Tall, and thin, he had a stern demeanor. He was entering age with a grace only possible for the rich. But this man didn't look rich or even refined; his light brown hair was beginning to pepper and it fell over cold ice blue eyes. His stance was tense and poised, like a snake rearing up to strike. He looked like a man who lived life by a code of right, or wrong, black and white.

Such a man had no place at Hogwarts.

"Mallory." Greeted Dumbledore as the aged Headmaster rose from his seat and held out his arms.

Mallory embraced Albus but did so awkwardly, "Headmaster, I've come with news for Professor Snape and my Aurors. 

"Kaiya usually takes her meals alone with Professor Lupin. I will try and find them."

"And Snape?"

Dumbledore and Harry both turned to the staff table just in time to see a black cloak disappear behind a door. Mallory smiled softly. "Oh yeah, real mature Morning Star."

Harry's ears perked up. He stared at the man. "What did you call Professor Snape?"

The man seemed to barely recognize where he was. He did a sort of half turn, taking in the Great Hall before resting his sharp eyes on Harry. The man's face was kind. He smiled softly, an action that seemed to change his entire posture. Now he looked like what Albus might have looked like in his youth. But there was something familiar about him.  

"I called him Morning Star. It's an old nickname."

"Gideon Mallory, this is Harry Potter."

Gideon was the first person whose eyes didn't search for the scar. Instead, quite calmly Gideon extended his hand. The hand was calloused. "Harry."

"Do you know Snape?" Harry asked. He ignored the fact that it was probably not his place to question.

Gideon, however, seemed amused. "We work together on occasion and we share many friends." He winked. "I hear you beat him in a Quidditch match. Wish I could have seen that. Sev was amazing when it came to Seeking."

"Maybe you should go talk to him." Dumbledore reminded Gideon. Harry noticed Dumbledore looked unhappy. 

"Right, well. Let's go hunting."

"What happened?" Harry blurted out. "Why is an Auror meeting with Professor Snape?"

Gideon turned and regarded the boy. He smiled. "Maybe I'm going to arrest him." He winked. "Get you and yours out of a Potions exam."

"A strong ally of Professor Snape was attacked last night. She's alive, thankfully but Gideon seems to believe…"

"Headmaster?" Gideon interrupted. "Is it wise to share this information?"

"You will find, Gideon, that Harry has his own way of finding these things out regardless of our best intentions." 

Gideon nodded. "I shall have to watch you with great care then Mr. Potter."  He turned towards the exit Snape had disappeared in and stalked off. His stance faltered only once, when he passed the Slytherin table. He stared at Draco Malfoy for a long moment before turning and walking, not as assured as he had been. 

Harry looked at Dumbledore, waiting. 

"Your friend Ron is waiting for you." Dumbledore said, motioning to the Gryffindor table. 

Gideon Mallory found the Morning Star sitting on the floor with his back against the wall in an empty room. The room was long and high arched with two rows of armor. He looked around, walking across the length of the room. Severus had his legs to his chest and his head bowed between them. He wasn't speaking. Gideon was simply pacing.

"You know, they should have never made Inman the new Head Coach of the Wasps," Gideon began. "He's running them into the ground."

"I didn't attack Jamie, Gideon." He said it softly. 

Gideon turned and walked towards Snape. He squatted down. "I know you didn't."

"The Prince…" Severus inhaled; then corrected himself. "I wasn't even called last night."

Gideon nodded. "You never told Dumbledore who the Dark Prince was did you?"

"He knows the Dark Prince is a monster." 

"But he doesn't know you're the Dark Prince, does he?" Snape didn't answer. Gideon sighed heavily. He rubbed the back of his neck and made a noise. "Does Kaiya know?"

"She knows what I am, yes."

Gideon pressed his back against the wall. He looked over at Snape. He reached over and grasped Snape's shoulder. He slid down to sit beside his friend. He looked over and exhaled. "Any ideas who is behind this?"

"Choice mentioned someone who is trying to ally with Lord Voldemort. He wants a war against the Dark Prince."

Gideon felt a shiver down his spine. "It could be unrelated." 

"You know that's not true." He rested his head against the wall. "He knows who I am."

Ron Weasley tugged on his collar and waited for the woman to appear. He didn't like this. He was cold and tired and hadn't slept since he had joined forces with the dark haired woman. He felt like a traitor. He looked up and saw her. Jacqueline was wearing black lace over a red dress. Her black hair was pulled into a braid. She smiled at Ron and extended her hand. "What do you have for me, Ron?"

Jacqueline was intoxicating to look at. She was deathly pale and had wine colored eyes. She was beautiful to look at. Ron walked towards and kissed her. She let him take his time before pulling away. Jack smiled. Men were useful but easily manipulated. "So, what do you have me for me?"

"Harry got his father's dairy from a man, it had your picture in it."

Jacqueline raised her brow. "Does he know about James and me?"

"Not yet but he could find out…"

"He'll find out in time." Jack said slowly, she turned her attention to the castle. "And Snape?"

Ron shrugged. "Snape is Snape." 

She considered her options. Although she couldn't say she felt love for Severus Snape, she was willing to overlook his disloyalty to Voldemort. He had saved her from Azkaban, and from the Dementors. In return, she kept his secret safe. Once, the Dark Prince and Jack the Ripper had been grand together. So great had their strength been that they still felt some loyalty to each other.

But he belonged to her past as she belonged to his. Their paths had separated. She accepted that. But she wouldn't, however, lose the only thing she ever loved on earth. She wouldn't leave their son to his father's wrath. 

If she had to choose between Modred Eames and Severus Snape, the Prince would fall like lightening. Modred was her all now. She wouldn't let Snape hurt him. She turned to Ron. "Keep an eye on them both."

"Will I see you again?" Ron asked.

Jack smiled. "Go home and kiss your girlfriend goodnight, Ron. You'll see me soon enough."

She watched as he left and waited. Soon enough, she felt the brush of a raven feather against her cheek. She looked up and waited. The bird was perched on a tree, watching her with his black eyes. 

"I didn't warn him." She told the bird. The bird seemed displeased, cawed and flew away. Jack pressed down a shiver. Modred was the son of two of the greatest Dark Wizards alive. He was the son of bloodshed. Both parents had killed entire villages with a whim. She feared the son more so than she ever feared the father.

After all, Modred was his father's son.


	6. Dangerous Liaisons

Author's Note: ::gasps:: I updated twice in a night! Scary! Anyways- enjoy! Read and review…and check out my other exploits.

Harry Potter was his father's son. He would never have a commanding presence, nor would he ever have the cold, soft voice that could captivate all who heard it. Instead he was small for his age and gangly. His hair was never tamed and it was likely he'd be wearing glasses until the day he died. With a round, innocent face that never seemed right to many when they encountered the Boy Who Lived; Harry often found himself wondering how on earth was he, of all people, going to defeat the great Dark Wizard Voldemort. 

He could barely pass Transfiguration this year. 

And now, looking at the picture of his father and Severus, everything had changed. James Potter was the hero, Voldemort's last victim and the great Gryffindor. Harry couldn't believe his father would ever befriend such a man as Snape. James was his hero and his father. He was the man who loved his wife, was loyal to his friends and dedicated to a cause he was willing to die for. He was the man who learned to be an animagi to help a friend.

How could such a man be friends with the cruel man Harry knew Snape to be?

Then again, could such an innocent-looking boy like the one in the picture beside James Potter ever grow up to become anybody like Snape? The pale-faced "Alex" seemed a whole other person than Severus Snape.

He seemed to be another person, another life…in perhaps another time?

"Am I that uninteresting, Mr. Potter?"

Harry looked up and saw Professor Alchemy's confused expression. She had her black hair pulled into a bun and today, her eyes were silver. She was tilting her head and looking at him with pseudo-concern but somewhere behind the eyes was silent amusement and annoyance. 

He forced up a smile. "I'm sorry, Professor. I was daydreaming."

Alchemy nodded slowly then turned to the rest of the class. She was covering Professor Binns' class. It proved to be the best History of Magic class Hogwarts had seen since Binns took the post. Alchemy's use of her father's name and her own passionate voice, she held a class with talent rather than fear. Harry could see Alchemy had found what she wanted to do with her life. She did want to follow in her father's footsteps. 

She wanted to teach.   

"I'll tell you what…" She told the class. "There's going to be a quiz next class- no moaning Mr. Longbottom, just come to my tutoring, and we'll manage- so I'll let you go and dread the next time we meet." She clapped her hands together, causing her silver and black robes to billow around her. She was truly a commanding presence. "Class dismissed. Mr. Potter, stay behind."

Harry waited till the class had left before making his way to the front desk. Alchemy was sitting on the edge, waiting for him to explain. Sighing deeply, "Our fathers were friends, Kaiya." The Professor was silent. He figured she didn't believe him. "Look, I have the pictures!" 

He gave the pictures to her. Kaiya took them into her hands and studied each one. Her face changed, becoming clear and pained as she traced her hand over the pictures. When she looked up, Harry thought he saw tears. She smiled. "The boy in this picture is named Alexander."

"Is it Professor Snape?" Harry asked. 

"In another time, it was." She said softly. She looked up. "Once, a very long time ago, your father and mine met. They were boys, 11 years old and bound for Hogwarts, and they didn't have a friend in the world. Your father was kind, but shy and mine…he was sad and lonely and somehow, some way, they found each other. The smiling, social creature Professor Lupin and Sirius Black remember was not the James Potter that stepped into Diagon Alley that one day in August. Nor was that cold, menacing figure you see in the hallways the Severus Alexander Snape that had no family till he bumped into James."

"They were…friends?"

"They could have been brothers for how much they cared for each other."

"What happened?"

Alchemy rose and walked to the window. "My father had a history and a legacy he was born into. His life was never his and although he loved your father like a brother, Severus had to choose between the man he wanted to be, and the man he was expected to become."

"Which did he chose?"

Severus Snape walked into his private chambers and closed his eyes. He was shaking again. Walking towards his desk, he slumped down and rubbed away his fear. There was something stirring in the air and he knew it, everyone did. The air was charged and tense, waiting for something he didn't know about.

"Stop it, Alex, you're getting paranoid." He said to himself. "But then again, a little paranoia is a good thing."

He rolled up his left sleeve and looked at his Dark Mark. He hadn't been called in over a month, not since he had allowed himself to be broken under Voldemort's curse. Not since the Dark Prince had proved himself human. He had never so much as gasped under the Crucio curse but at that moment, Severus had thrown everything away for one releasing cry. 

_"Crucio!" Voldemort shouted and Snape crumbled to the floor. _

_ Don't make a sound…_

_ He forced himself to take a kneeling position, one of both servitude but also dignity. He had never allowed himself to be anything but proud, even as he yearned to scream. Never did he allow a moment's weakness in front of Voldemort and that had earned him his respect. Voldemort had never conquered him. Even as a servant, he had been his own master._

_ Don't make a sound…_

_ He bit his lip, trying not to scream. But suddenly it hit him and he smiled. Somewhere in the shadows of the abandoned room, Jacqueline saw that smile and worried. Why couldn't he scream? The pain was real and so was that constant torment he lived in. Mere dreams had conquered him so why should Voldemort be spared the image of his Prince begging like a coward. He was nothing without his strength and that was buried somewhere in time. So Severus decided to let Voldemort see what he had become. He would stop playing this game._

_And the Prince cried out for mercy. _

Something in Snape wished he could regret that night but he didn't. He relished it. He had defeated the Dark Prince. Severus smiled a private, victorious smile. 

James would be proud. 

Snape's smile turned bittersweet as he remembered James Potter. It was something he rarely allowed himself to do. Under his breath he whispered the name. "James…"

Once they had been friends, even brothers, with the faith of foolish young, lonely boys who wanted nothing else save family. They had met quickly and the friendship had ended even quicker but both remembered it and somewhere deep down, both had cherished it. 

Severus rose from his chair and walked towards his desk. He reached into one of the smaller back corners and pulled out a photo. It was he and James, at the Quidditch between Hecate and Hogwarts, right after they had won. Both looked worn, beaten and liable to collapse at any moment. James was resting heavily on his shoulders. If he tried he could still hear Potter's damnable voice. 

_"Come on Alex! Race you to Gringotts." _

 Snape smiled again. "Like you could ever beat me…"

_"I can try, eh Heir of Akel Dama…I can try."_

"Don't make a sound." He said suddenly, throwing the picture down. Snape rose and turned away form the desk. He didn't want to remember these things. Memories, even happy ones, could cause him to misstep like they had once before. He needed to be on top of his game now.           Snape stopped pacing as soon as he realized he had begun. He felt a rush of anger overcome him. He was losing his precious grip. That meant the Dark Prince would soon stumble. 

          "You won't be able to beat him, you know."

          He swallowed down a curse. "You know Jackie, if you can't say anything nice. Don't say anything at all." He turned and met the wine colored eyes of Jacqueline Eames, the devil herself and he was floored by how she looked. 

          There was no life in those eyes he loved; no joy, no hate, not even dull existence, there was just resignation. She was stoic, dead. Her hair was pulled simply into a bun and her already pale face was ashen. She looked beaten. 

          "What's wrong?" He asked as sincere concern slipped into his voice. He and Jackie were hard to define. Once they had been lovers now they were just allies.

She stepped back when he advanced. She was refusing to meet his eyes. Pushing back thoughts of James, and his own fears, he asked again. "What's wrong, Jackie?"

She looked up, deep into his eyes and shook her head slowly. "It's beginning."

"See, I told you she was faking it. This is all an elaborate excuse to get out of work."

"How could I have ever doubted you, cousin?"

Jamie Kahle opened one eye and glared at her visitors. She groaned and thought about calling her guards but knew it wouldn't help so instead, she forced up a smile. "And from what corner did you two snakes slither out of?"

Amissa Moon chose to ignore the biting tone. She threw back her frost colored hair and sat down on the edge of Jamie's bed as if she was welcome.

Jamie had to smile at the Lost Illuminatti. That was the name given to Amissa Moon by Severus. The heiress of Moon Manor was a year younger then the Morning Star, and the only Illuminatti of her year. She was, Severus liked to tease to no end, the lost sheep of the Illuminatti. She wasn't part of the aristocratic gentry that had given Azkaban its main source of prisoners although she couldn't claim to belong to that select few of Illuminatti who 'shunned evil and went around helping stray kittens' either as Snape so eloquently put it. Instead, she was just Amissa.  

And the man behind her was Dimitri Byron. Byron and Kahle were still close and worked together on various occasions. As the aide and advisor to Minister Fudge, Byron was posed to become the next Minister of Magic. This was regardless of the fact he was young, a Slytherin and was known for his Death Eaters friends. In the trials that followed the Dark Lord's fall, his wife had been among the accused but he had stood by her, ever the doting husband and devoted friend. Sadly, the marriage did not survive the trial, nor did many of his friends but he used his past with the Illuminatti as a basis for everything he did now. He had to prove that the Slytherin House was something to be proud. 

He leaned over and kissed Jamie's forehead. "Hello, Jamie. You look well."

"Liar." Jamie said. She tried to move but knew she couldn't. It would be months before they knew the extent of her injuries. But she was lucky and she knew it. Her attacker had _let _her survive. 

He wanted to prove a point but it would be slow in coming. She could tell from the attack that he was methodical and cruel; a dangerous mix, she'd witnessed once before. But Severus could always temper his rage until he needed it. This man lacked that skill. He had barely let her survive. He had barely acknowledged to the decision for his own brand of mercy.

And it was only a matter of time before he decided otherwise. 

Mordred Eames watched as the man stepped out of the restaurant and turned to walk down that main street. Mordred dropped his cigarette and crushed it under his heel before falling into step behind the Auror.

Gideon Mallory chewed on the inside of his lip and knew he was trapped. There were too many people around to confront the man trailing him. The lost Malfoy sighed heavily and continued to walk at a steady pace, trying not to alert the man behind him. If he could just get to a darkened street…

"Oh, no you don't, dear heart." The man whispered into Gideon's ear. He felt the wand tip against the small of his back. 

"Let me guess," Gideon drawled in a lazy voice. "I killed who? Your father? Your brother? Girlfriend?" He snorted. "Or are you just some punk trying to make a name for himself by falling an Auror."

The man chuckled. "I'm the piper."

Gideon instantly recognized that line. Severus use to say it, when he was about to kill people he deemed traitors. Gideon swallowed deeply. "Tell my wife I love her."

"And that you died an honest Auror right?" The man made a noise. "Walk Auror, if you're lucky…you can tell her yourself."


	7. That None Perish

Author's Note: Ta da! I updated! Isn't that a kick in the head? Please forgive me for taking so long but my first semester of college is over and I'm alive to tell the tale. Anyways, many thanks to my Beta reader, Amissa and alas dear dear evil muse Megan (I suck at names! I told you I did!) who actually wrote the great Sirius/Snape argument in this chapter. You know the drill, read and review. 

The sky over Hecate Compound was pale blue as the sun began its slow rise into the sky. Severus Snape pulled his black cloak closer to him and kept his face cold. He hadn't been to Hecate in almost twenty years, since the Day of the Dead when he brought the Aurors to their knees and ransomed his soul. He hadn't been there since he chose his fate: killing Alexander Rouge and creating the Dark Prince. Now he prayed to whoever would listen, pleading that this moment could change.

In front of him, Kaiya Alchemy was running toward the Academy, panic stricken and wide-eyed. He couldn't blame her; he was feeling the same way. He just had more practice hiding it. His ears were still ringing with the short conversation he had with Chandra a few moments ago.

"Severus!"

"Chandra?!? What's the matter? Why are you crying…Chandra? Answer me!"

"Severus…they…he…"

"Chandra, where's Gideon?"

"You need to come to Hecate, Severus. He's…bring Kaiya."

"I'm on my way…"

He had dressed hastily, called Kaiya, and used the Floo to get to Fenrir's office. Hecate Compound was a sprawling world in itself: the orphanage and Wizardry school were connected to the Auror training wings. But the Auror Academy itself, along with its dormitories and other Ministry offices were closed away. The cemetery flanked the Academy. 

And Severus hated it more with every step that took him closer to his past, to the grave of Sydney Van Ness, and Jude Remington. Before Van Ness' final resting place was a memorial stone- a marker over an empty grave for Billy Moore; after Remington's was one for a forgotten Auror named Alexander Rouge. He knew in his heart where the markers were, every day he thought about them but he never allowed himself to visit. He didn't think he'd care to see them today either.

"Oh Severus, thank God you're here!" It was Chandra Firestone running to greet him. She threw herself into his arms and he, despite lack of practice, held the crying woman tightly.

"Severus, Severus…they can't…" She trailed off then shook her head, another wave of despair just about to break. "They can't untie him."

"What are you talking about?" He asked but his voice was drowned out by a sharp, piercing scream coming from Kaiya. He jerked away from Chandra and ran toward where Kaiya was looking. She was looking at the cemetery.

She was looking at Gideon.

"No." Severus whispered. "Please, no…"

Gideon Mallory's back was to him and Snape recoiled when he saw it. Most of the skin was gone, and he could see past the blood to where white bone was showing. He recognized the torture right away. It was the Judas Judgment. As Snape walked closer, he could tell Gideon was still alive, but barely. People, including Auror, Charm Breaker and Medics, surrounded him, studying his posturing and talking among themselves. Snape inched closer, pushing past the people to see him fully. He winced aloud when he saw the extent of it.

Gideon was tied across three gravestones. He was on his knees, resting his stomach against one, while his arms were slung over the grave marker on either side of him. A charm had his wrists bound to the markers with what looked like glowing gold barbwire. Snape could see that the wire was biting into Gideon's wrists, almost severing the hands from the rest of the arm.

"Can you break the charm?" He asked the nearest man.

The Auror shook his head. "They've been planning it all morning but every time they try something, the wire tightens. The medics are saying that if the Charm breakers keep trying, he's going to lose both his hands."

"If you leave him there, he'll die."

He nodded. "There's the problem."

"What are you doing here?"

Snape closed his eyes and exhaled tiredly. He knew that voice and hated it with as much passion as he hated Sirius'. "Now is not the time, Chastity."

"Why not? He's there because of you!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Look at the graves."

Snape obeyed. The graves were marked Billy Moore, and Jude Remington, Snape could only assume that the grave that supported Gideon was that of his squad leader, Sydney Van Ness. He licked his lips, biting back the unease and returned his attention to his friend, blocking out Chastity all together. Chastity Remington and he had a history Snape didn't care to recall at this moment. He kneeled down beside Gideon and brushed some of his blood-soaked hair away from his face. "Gideon? Gideon, look at me."

Gideon looked up and met Snape's eyes. "Didn't think it would be this way," He whispered softly, voice choking and body shaking. "Thought I'd die on my feet."

"You'll die an old man, warm in your bed." He whispered. "But first, we need to get you out of this."

The main Charm breaker was reaching down, studying the arms. He glanced up and looked up. "Alexander, do think you can hold him?"

Snape glanced up. "I have him."

"Just watch his wrists."

Snape nodded, eyes focused on Gideon. Chastity shifted, entranced by the grisly scene and pressed closer to Gideon's partner, Desmond Moody. Kaiya was keeping Chandra at bay. Snape brushed Gideon's face again, resting his hand on his cheek. He smiled softly. "Head up high, Gideon, you're pureblood."

Mallory nodded. "It's good to you again, Rouge."

The Charm breakers stood one on each side, wand pointed at his wrists. The Medics stood behind them, waiting. Snape forced himself to keep eye contact. The Charm breaker looked to Gideon. "Are you ready, sir?"

"Do it."

And the scream that pierced Hecate's serene sky shook even the Dark Prince's soul.

"Harry! Harry wake up!" Ron jostled Harry from a lovely Saturday afternoon nap.

Harry opened his eyes and stared at Ron. "What's wrong?"

"Get up, now." Ron strained. His eyes were darting around the empty room, as if afraid to be caught. As soon as Harry was up, Ron jumped up, going directly to his chest. He rummaged through the chest until he pulled out a gossamer cloak, shaking it and smoothing it out. Harry frowned, watching Ron as he threw the Invisibility Cloak at him. 

"Ron, Ron," Harry yelped. "What's going on?"

"I can't tell you." Ron muttered, as he guided Harry out of the Tower. They were leaving the classrooms, and the dormitories toward another part of the castle. The hall was becoming less ornate, softer, simpler, and very unwelcoming. Harry tilted his head, and studied the walls around him. "Where are we going?"

Ron glanced back. "Staff quarters."

"And why…"

"Do you trust me Harry?" Ron suddenly stopped, pivoting on his heels and staring into Harry's eyes. He looked pained, confused and nervous. His voice was still and on the verge of breaking. Harry was confused and reached out to touch Ron's shoulder but the boy flinched and looked away. "I asked if you trusted me, do you?"

"Of course, I trust you Ron."

He searched Harry's eyes, a battle written over his face. Then slowly, he nodded and smiled sheepishly. "Then come on."

They stopped in front of a simple, unmarked door near the end of the hall. Ron pulled his wand and touched the top of the door, the base, and each side from left to right. The woodwork began to swirl and formed ancient glyphs forming an enchantment used for the protection. Ron muttered something under his breath and the glyphs scattered, opening the door.

The residence looked distinctly aristocratic despite it's sparse furnishing. It was a relatively small apartment, bedroom, bathroom and a door hidden in the corner, behind the wardrobe. A large canopy bed, wardrobe and desk made up the only furniture. The desk was cluttered with papers, with a photo-book opened and there was clothing sprawled over the floor. The bed was the only thing untouched, with the curtains pulled around it. 

"Ron…this is Snape's room."

"That's very good, Mr. Potter." Purred a voice from the bed. He saw a woman's hand reach out and pull back the curtain. The woman slipped from the bed and stood her full height and smiled.

"You're the lady in the picture with my father…" She smiled, glanced at Ron and nodded curtly. Ron was gone when Harry looked back. She stalked towards him; arm raised, and pushed him into a corner.

"Put your cloak on and stay there."

"But what…why…"

"Stay there." She repeated, throwing the cloak over him. She barely swept toward the hidden door, to hide herself, before the main door opened, revealing an irate Snape.

He slammed his coat off, showing off a white shirt that was covered with dank rust. His hands were also crusty with blood. He was shaking uncontrollably, looking around panicking. He looked near collapse. "James, Sydney…I could use some help here, you have no idea…"

"Who'd you kill this time?"

"What are you doing here?" Snape tried to scream, although it came out as more a gasp. Then he nodded, composing himself and adding annoyance to his voice. The change Snape underwent was lightening fast and stunned Harry. Snape turned from human to vicious in half a second. "I should have known."

"Hey now, Severus. We're on the same side now. Remember? We're supposed to be friends." Sirius' voice was low and menacing. "At least, I'm willing to be so. Personally, I think you're full of it but Dumbledore believes your lies, so I won't kill you."

"Are you in any state in question someone else's loyalty, Black? You're still a convict, all you'll ever be."

"Learn that in Azkaban, Severus?"

"I served my time."

Harry gulped and fell from his squat, lowering himself so that his back was against the wall. He readjusted the cloak, not because part of him was showing, just because of a desire to feel safe, and repeat to the line he had just heard. Snape had been in Azkaban? It explained a lot, like perhaps the reason Snape had a cold stare and harsh terms. Could he have crumbled in that prison? Sirius had been there for nearly thirteen years and they had not broke him. Sirius could still feel, despite all the nightmares. Snape was something different. He was purely sinister, and Harry concluded that he had always been so, and always would be. Nothing could change that, and those few brief moments that Harry had though he had seen a glimmer of humanity shine through Snape's exterior, he knew better than to believe those moments were real.

"You know I was innocent, Snape. I know that might be a foreign word for you. Your vocabulary lacks some basics, like innocence or bravery, love…" His voice turned cold. "Loyalty."

"You're searching, Black. I believe you're losing your touch…" Snape smiled. "And I'm the epitome of bravery."

"That a fact, Alexander?" Sirius' head lolled from one side to the other, "All I see is a boy who betrayed his friends, cowering behind a big black cloak to hide the fact he's trembling, afraid someone knows he's weak."

_ What's the importance of the name Alexander? _Harry thought to himself. Sirius, like James' diary and Kaiya, seemed to section off Severus from Alexander as if he were two different people. 

"Don't call me Alexander." Severus said, standing and crossing to Sirius. His eyes were ablaze and voice deadly.

"Why not? That's what James called you. Remember James? There was your loyalty at its finest. You betrayed him; killed him. Was it fun for you to watch your former friend suffer?"

It clicked. The picture. James and Snape as kids. They looked happy. Harry didn't understand what happened to Snape. No, that wasn't right. What happened to Alexander? He must have been a good kid with a strong heart who must have been a true friend. His father's friend had disappeared inside cold eyes, a pale face and greasy hair. As much as he hated Snape, Harry couldn't help wondering if somewhere in that sea of black, Alex was still there, struggling to survive.

"I didn't kill James." Snape said, calmly. "You did. It was your fault that James died. Your fault your godson spent sixteen years abused and starved."

"That's not my fault." Sirius said more to reassure himself than to counter Snape. "And what about Harry, and Lily. What did you have against them? You barely knew Lily! Why were they attacked? James loved her." The voice turned distant, and pained. "I never saw a couple more in love. I thought Lily and Remus were cute but they were nothing compared to her and James. You never even saw them together…you gave up on James too early- it wasn't worth it. You were the fucking Morning Star, too damn powerful to care for friends. Well, at least you got your power…only where is it? Taking off house points because it's the only thing you can control…" Sirius scoffed. "But James loved you. I never understood why. I knew what you were back then…you didn't deserve James' friendship."

Snape licked his lips to speak.

"Can it, I'm talking. How dare you interrupt me when I'm talking about James? Give him at least that respect. Give the woman he loved that respect…" Sirius glanced at Snape and began to pace. "Course, it wasn't the first time he loved…there was that one woman. He was defiantly in love with her. Course, it might have been the sex, which he told me, was amazing."

"Who?"

"Why do you care, Snape, you gave up on James, remember? Besides it was after Hogwarts."

"Her name, Black."

"Jacqueline Eames."


	8. White

It took a moment for Severus to react. His expression never faltered nor flinched. He merely turned around and crossed to his desk. He sat down and began to write. "It's time you left, Sirius."

"Don't order me around."

"Go, play ball, mark some trees, do something that won't bother me."

Sirius growled but backed down. He turned to leave, "It was getting too stuffy anyway…"

Snape waited for a second before Sirius left to drop his quill and turn toward the hidden doorway. "Show yourself now."

The woman appeared, closing the door behind her, with a coy smile on her face. Snape crossed to her and threw her against the bed. "What was that about? You never told me about James! What was that?"

"Voldemort wanted someone close to Dumbledore…James was. He was lonely, vulnerable."

"Why him!"

"Because he was there, Severus. It was before I met you. That's how the game's played, you know that, you helped write the rules."

"You're a whore."

"I did what I had to do. Voldemort wanted James and I tried to get him for him. It would have worked had Lily not entered the scene. When it became apparent James wouldn't turn, we focused on Peter. It was all a game. You know that."

"The stakes are getting too high…" Severus muttered to himself. He looked up at her. "Why are you here?"

"I heard about the Auror." She said, softly. She reached up and touched his arm. "The attack was announced earlier this morning to Voldemort. He was more than pleased."

"Who is he? The man behind all this?" Snape demanded. "Who is he, Jacqueline!"

"I don't know what are you talking about."

Snape slapped her hard across the cheek, causing Harry to flinch. He had to bite his lip to keep from moving. Snape had slammed her back on the bed as soon as she stood. "Tell me, who is he! How does he know who I am? Who is he? Why has he attacked Jamie and Gideon?"

"He attacked them because you care about them…and he will continue to attack people you love until you come to hunt him down so he can kill you."

"And who the hell is he? How does he know who I am?"

"I told him."

"And who is he to you?" Snape demanded, looking stunned. He raised his hand to slap her but paused. "Who is he that you would betray me because of him! Why?"

"It wouldn't matter if I told. You can't beat him Severus. He's too good. He knows your strengths and your weakness and he won't stop until you're dead."

"What does he want?"

"He wants to prove you're a man before he kills you. This is all about betrayal Severus."

"Whose?"

"Yours." She answered. "Your betrayal of James, of the Aurors…of the Death Eaters. He wants to expose you. Then, after you're gone, he'll kill Harry."

"What does this have to do with Harry?"

"It's not about Harry, it's about James." Jacqueline glanced at Harry for a second before turning away, the action was overlooked by Snape. "About James, and Voldemort, about James and you."

"Jackie…" Snape sounded pained and looked torn, near collapse. "Did James ever…"

"He never betrayed Dumbledore, Alexander." She whispered. "He never spoke a word or a whisper of one. He died honest."

Snape's shoulder slumped slightly, looking relieved. The expression lasted a moment. "What does he want with Harry then?"

"He's going to break Harry's spirit before killing him. He wants Harry to believe James betrayed Dumbledore, and wants him to believe he is betrayed by his best friend, like James was hurt by you."

"I won't allow that to happen…"

"You can't stop it."

"Why can't I? I'm the Dark Prince. I've made the nations tremble…who is this man to me?" His voice was becoming stronger, firmer and smug. "I created Voldemort's kingdom. I made him. This boy is nothing to me."

"He's your son."

Time stopped. Snape looked up, met her eyes and searched them for a long time. His shoulders sagged suddenly and a look of complete defeat flooding his features. He tried to speak but stopped himself so instead, he just collapsed into his chair.

"His name is Mordred," She supplied softly.

"Why…didn't you tell me?"

She walked towards his side, kneeling beside his chair. "You would have killed him as a child and I wanted my son's life. It's only now that I know the evil he is."

"At the cost of your own?" His voice was cold with malice. "I should kill you now for this."

"I'm already dead for this." She said with a slight smile. She touched his cheek. "Severus, he was all I wanted, try and understand that but what we are, what we were, is now all that he is. I love him as my son, as I loved you, but you both are one in the same. You know only to kill rather then create and it has to end with you. You know the truth, now forget it, Severus."

"How can I?"

"Because if you don't Harry will die." Jackie reached over and grabbed his shoulder. "You owe this to Sydney, and Billy too. To James…"

"I can't…"

"If you don't, more than Harry will die."

"What does he want?" Snape asked after a hoarse whisper. "What does Mordred want?"

"He wants to meet you."

"Arrange it." Snape said, "This needs to end. No more need to get hurt."

She nodded and rose, disappearing through the hidden doorway. Snape stared at the door long after she had left, appearing to be lost in his own world. He was muttering under his breath to James but Harry couldn't hear what he was saying. He stood, walking toward the wardrobe and changing his shirt.

"James, forgive me." He whispered loud enough for him to hear. He slipped into his black coat and fastened it, brushing back his hair into a ponytail. "Because I can't fight this battle…forgive me for giving up."

And Harry decided it was time. He stood up soundlessly and as soon as he did, Snape turned around, staring straight into him. The man didn't flinch when Harry slipped out of the cloak, throwing it over his arm. "Professor?"

Snape continue to stare at him blankly. Harry was waiting for Snape to explode but he never did. Instead, the voice was soft, defeated. "James?"

Harry blinked. "Professor?"

Snape shook his head, standing again and turning. He couldn't remain stationary for long and the trembling had returned. "What is it, Harry?"

"Who was that woman?"

"That was the Death Eater Jack the Ripper." Snape replied dumbly. "She worked as a recruiter for Lord Voldemort."

"Does that mean…" Harry swallowed as the severity of the question he was about to ask sunk in. "My father…was he?"

"No, Harry." Snape whispered. "He was a better man than most, and certainly better than I. He never betrayed Dumbledore."

"Did you betray him?"

Snape sank unto the bed. "James? Thankfully we had parted ways long before I joined the Death Eaters but…I think I betrayed James in every way a man can betray his friend. I turned my back on him, traded friendship for power, loyalty for legacies. _That _was my betrayal…"

"And you're going to do it again?" Harry asked.

Snape looked up, confused. "What?"

"You're turning your back on him. You are going to let Mordred come after me."

"No." Snape said, a strange smile creeping unto his face. "I'm giving up, Harry. This time, he wins. I can't fight anymore; I don't have the strength. I just pray James will understand."

"I can't." Harry said. He turned and left.

Ron was outside waiting for him. He had a strange look on his face. "So now you know?"

"Know what?"

"About your father and Snape. About how Snape betrayed your father."

"He didn't." Harry said, glancing back into the room. Then he turned back to Ron, frowning. "How do you know?"

"Because," Ron said carefully, backing away. "I'm betraying you."

"What?"

Ron's lips curled into a smile. "Jackie wanted you to hear what you did in there, Harry. She wanted you to know about her, your father and Snape. Sirius was her idea. I had to find him, and get him riled up enough to confront Snape and it worked. Now, all that's left is for me to pick up where all the rest failed." He pulled his wand and aimed at Harry. "Too bad, it's not yet. Mordred wants to see the show."

"Ron…" Ron didn't answer. He simply pulled something from his robe, a Port Key and smiled at him. "Do you trust me, Harry?"

With that, he apparated, leaving Harry in a silent hall, staring into darkness. 


	9. Black

"Harry?" Harry turned around, and nodded at Albus Dumbledore. He had told him everything, from what he had overheard in Snape's rooms to the encounter in the hall and he felt numb all over. It took him a moment to remember where he was. He was in Dumbledore's office, waiting with Snape for news to arrive. The Potions Master was staring into the fireplace, watching the flames as they danced across the retreating night. He hadn't spoken at all.

"Harry?" Dumbledore whispered, walking towards him. He sat beside him. "Are you alright?"

"I can't believe it about Ron. I refuse to believe it."

"Good." The Headmaster said softly. "Because those we love can never truly be lost if we still believe in them."

"Did my father believe in him?" Harry asked, motioning to Snape.

"Till the day he died. He never believed that Snape could be anything less than a hero. He was born to become an Auror, it was part of his legacy, and James believed, even if Severus didn't, that he would have been a great one. Underneath Severus' coldness is an Auror's heart. He can't fight that. James saw that before anyone else did."

"He was an Auror then?"

"One of the best. But he lost his family, and his friends to a traitor. He took it hard, like most would…I think Professor Snape believed if he could stop feeling the pain, things would be like they were before. They never were, of course, and he woke up one day seeing, at least in his own eyes, that he had become what he hated most. He could never come to grips with what he became because of his pain. That's why it was so easy for him and the others to separate what he was before and what he was after: Alex and Severus. I think it made it easier for him."

"Now what happens?"

"Now, he will discover what he probably already knows…that he can't divide who he is into shades of black and white nor that his intentions be gray anymore. He has to pick a side."

Harry was about to say something when the door to his office opened, admitting Choice and Kaiya. Choice was standing tall and composed. He glanced at Snape, who nodded and stood. "You bring news?"

"Mordred has agreed to meet with you tonight." Choice nodded, he turned to Harry. "Ron will be there."

"I'm going." Harry said, walking to stand at Snape's side.

Snape glanced at him, searching but said nothing. "Show me where, Choice."

"I'm going too."

"Is this a free for all, now?" Snape looked up and met Kaiya's eyes. "No, you are not."

"I have a right to be there. You're going to meet the man behind all this." Kaiya said. " And you're going to kill him, aren't you?"

"No…" Severus said softly.

"But I don't understand." Kaiya frowned.

Choice understood. "You can't mean…"

"I can and do." He answered.  


"No!" She ran to him. "You can't! Fight him!'"

"I wouldn't win against him. I can't win against him."

"Why not? You are Severus Snape! You are the great spy! Who is Mordred to you?!" Kaiya shouted. "Who is he? Why would he have such power over you!"

"You don't understand Kaiya. You can't understand."

"Why not! Do you think you are the only one afraid?"

"I am not afraid!" Snape shouted. He was dangerously close to losing his temper. His entire body shook with rage and Harry could only wish he knew what was going on in Snape's mind.

"Then tell me who is Mordred and why he has such power over you? Tell me why he wants to destroy you! Tell me! I am your daughter I have a right to know!"

"You are not my daughter!" Snape broke. "You are not my daughter! You are the bastard child of Malfoy blood!"

There was a long silence. Snape seemed to come to his senses a moment too late. He paled. "Kaiya, I…"

"No." She said slowly. "You're right. I am not your daughter. And I don't want to be your daughter. You are a cold, lonely and unforgiving man. You don't know how to love or feel anything outside of what you need for personal gain. There were times when you needed to feel human and that's when I came in handy. But now, you have your purpose. A whole war to fight and win."

She turned slowly to leave but Snape grasped her arm and held her. He closed his eyes. He was losing, slipping, and that was dangerous. Jackie was right; everything was spinning out of control. This couldn't be. She had said that now would be the time where he was tested and forced to choose a side. That time was now. He inhaled and pushed his nose into her hair. "He's your brother, Kaiya."

She looked up and met his eyes. "What?"

"Mordred is my son."

Her eyes were searching his and she clung a little tighter to him. "What does that mean?"

"It means that I can't beat him. I can't fight him and I won't. I can't kill him."

"But…but he'll kill you!"

"If that must be," He nodded. He turned away and began to slip on his robe. He could feel Kaiya staring at him but he didn't have the strength to meet her eyes. He felt very tired suddenly. He was losing and he knew it. No matter the outcome of this one battle, he knew it was going to be his last. "So be it."

"What? No! It can't end like this…" Kaiya exclaimed, running to him. "Father, it can't be this way."

"It has to be. I have to meet Mordred, for the same reason Harry has to. This needs to end. Now." He was holding her, and begging to her to understand what he couldn't say to her. "Kaiya please."

"I can't let you do this…" She moaned.

He allowed a small, fatherly grin. "It's not like you have much of a choice."

"Yes, I do." She said, firmly. "I'm going with you."

He inhaled deeply but nodded. "Come on."

Choice began to lead Harry and Kaiya out, Snape stayed behind for Dumbledore. He walked over to him, meeting his eyes. "Albus, I owe you so much. I just wish I could have…"

"Be safe, Severus, and return to us."

Snape smiled softly. "You're always saying I can't hide the good in me…maybe there is still something human left inside of me, eh?" He turned and walked out.

Albus watched him leave, before nodding slowly. "Be safe, Alexander."

The Coven House had remained untouched by time and walking toward it, Severus could still feel the evil that surrounded the house. It came out of nowhere, the forest that hid it was too afraid of its evil to try and claim it in the years it had remained dormant. Paint peeled from the off-white walls and the grass seemed forever a shade of yellow.

"What is this place?" Harry asked, softly.

"This is hell." Choice glanced at him. 

Kaiya was looking at the house. "It's home, Harry."

"Let's have a look inside." Severus said, pushing open the door.

There was a fire in the parlor and the whispers of the long dead came back to Snape, warning him to leave and now. He thought he heard Drucilla's voice. Turning, he could swear he saw the children playing on the floor with invisible toys. He could hear the laughter of the Coven Sires waft through the air, coming to greet their prodigal daughter. The sharp, cold, calculating eyes of the Coven Nurses bore into Snape from their decade old graves.

The Coven was still alive, and now they were waiting.

"Welcome home, little sister, little brother." Mayon said, from the head of the stairs. Radella waited beside him. She smiled at them both. "Welcome home."

"Where's Mordred?" Snape demanded. He had no time for games.

Radella's smile stayed. "This way, he's waiting for you."

They followed the twins up the stairs and into a large parlor. Snape looked around but already knew the contents of the room. This had been Alistair's favorite room and the one that had been the setting for all of the Coven's magic. The Aett magic was still strong here; even now he could feel it through his own rudimentary skills in it. He felt Kaiya and Choice shift uncomfortably. They were having a harder time resisting the magic they had been trained to obey since birth. Even Harry seemed affected by the thickness of the evil in the room.

Another fire was blazing; this one had a large chair facing it. Standing beside it on one side was Jacqueline, on the other, Ron. Harry's eyes were glued to his best friend, waiting. Radella and Mayon were near the exit, flanking either side of it. All eyes were on the chair, where the man that was seated was finishing his drink. The glass disappeared and reappeared a moment later, empty. The man rose and turned slowly, meeting Snape's eyes with a soft, teasing smile.

"Hello father." Mordred said. "So nice of you to come willing to your death."

"Enough of these games, Mordred." Snape said. "It's time to end this."

"Never was a truer word spoken." The young man said, pulling out his wand and motioning for the others do so as well. "Let's end this act."

"Crucio!" Shouted Mayon, his wand poised on Choice.

Choice fell to his knees, recovering before motioning with his finger. He pushed away a strain of his hair and made the sign of protection. Mayon fell back from the Aett's magic. He swung around, replacing his wand and poising his fingers in the sign of another battle skill.

The Aett mages went at each other, sign against sign and will against will. Kaiya pulled her wand forcing Radella to take a defensive stance. Snape threw Harry to one side of the room, away from Mordred's first curse. "Avada Kedavra."

Snape could feel the curse as it brushed pass him, he was thrown slightly by the curse, and weakened. "Shit."

"Professor?" Harry whispered softly.

"Stay here!" Snape shouted. "Stay here, or I'll kill you myself."

"Come on daddy." Mordred said. "Let the little boy have some fun. I know Ron is begging to get at him. I mean after all…what are best friends for?"

"Expelliarmus!" Snape shouted.

Mordred deflected it and smirked. "Come now, surely the Dark Prince has something with more bite! Crucio!"

Snape gritted against the pain.

"Now, that must really hurt." Ron commented lazily, his wand out and tapping against his chin, keeping tempo to the macabre dance. He turned his attention to Harry and smiled. "Is this an amazing little turn of events?"

"Ron, please…"

"Do you trust me?"

"What?"

Ron was smiling again. "I asked if you trusted me…"

"I did."

"I'll never know why…" The smile was fading, and Ron was backing away slowly.  


"Because we're friends, Ron. Now and always!"

"But I've betrayed you…"

Harry glanced back at Snape, then to Ron and shook his head. "There's a lot of that going around…too bad my father and I never quite grasped the meaning it of it."

"Look around you, Potter." Ron shouted. "Brother against brother! Father against son!" His voice turned softer, as he crept towards Harry. "Friend against friend…why, history does repeat itself doesn't it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Harry," Ron's voice was different, darker and forceful, and his eyes never leaving Harry's. "It's been done before, hasn't it?"

Harry glanced around him and suddenly understood what Ron was talking about. Today would draw the battle lines for the last, great battle and Harry knew each side had already staked their claim. This was the calm before the storm.

But before the war could be finished, loyalties had to be defined.

And this was about friends. The two friends, best friends, so close they could be called brothers. One ever in the shadow, and one always in the light yet both bound to each other. It followed like night and day.

"This is about Snape isn't it?" Harry whispered. "Snape and my father…"

Ron nodded slowly. "In the days to come, there can't be anymore shades of gray Harry. This war was fought by strings of betrayals…some intentional, most not. Are you ready for it? Are you ready to stand alone if needed? More importantly…are you willing to be betrayed?"

"I think I already have been." Harry said softly. He looked up. "And I'm still standing…"

Ron smiled at him. He lifted his wand, shaking his head. "Good on you, Harry. You _are _your father's son." Swinging about face, Ron slammed Radella. Radella swung about to face him but Kaiya took that moment to recoup, before confronting her again. Harry stared at him opened mouth.

Ron pulled up his left sleeve and revealed an unmarred forearm; he looked up, eyes twinkling. "Surely you didn't think I could ever betray you, Harry? We're friends."

"Brothers." Harry said, pulling him nearer, into an embrace.  


"Looks like your game misfired," Kaiya called. "Your betrayal failed."

"Rotten luck, old sport." Ron smiled.

"Touching, child, touching." Mordred inhaled and sneered. Jackie's eyes darted from Ron to Mordred. He motioned for Jacqueline to move and she did, raising up, and sending Ron flying back. Harry tried to intervene but Ron was quicker, throwing him back and shouting a counter-curse.

"Come now father!" Mordred shouted over the din. "End this! Where is the man who made the nations tremble?"

"I will not fight you, Mordred!" Snape shouted. He pulled himself to full length and met the violent wine eyes of his son. He swallowed hard. "But you're right, this ends now."

Mordred frowned, watching Snape. He glanced at Ron, who was standing in front of Harry. Mayon still had Choice backed into a corner, while Radella stood between Kaiya and Jackie. He studied the room for a moment, his thin lips curling into a smile. "Yes, father. This ends now…Mayon! Kill him!"

Ron pulled his wand and aimed it at Mayon. "Try it."

Kaiya poised her wand on Jackie's neck. Radella's wand was aimed at Kaiya. Mayon had his on Choice, who was pressed against the wall to remain standing. Ron's wand was on Mayon with Mordred poised lazily over Snape's heart. Only Snape had yet to draw his own weapon. Mordred turned back, "This is quite the standoff isn't it? Wonder whose going to blink first."

"You've already lost, Mordred." Snape whispered. "You wanted to prove that Ron could betray Harry, like I betrayed James. You were wrong…"

"It appears that Ron is a better man than you but that's not saying much." Mordred said, after a few moments of silence. "But that doesn't negate your betrayal- your sins."

"If this is about you and me, Mordred, fine. Let them go."

"Now _that _was cliché, daddy and just like you, too. Are we trying to be the great hero again? Save those you couldn't? You couldn't save your own Auror squad from a betrayer and what was your beautiful answer to that? To become what you hate…is that how you betrayed James? Betrayed them all?" Mordred stalked toward Snape and blasted him with the Crucio again. "Not that what you gained from leaving the Aurors was anything to laugh about. You became a Prince! Power! Prestige! You had it all! Everything! You had the world and you threw it away! For what? That?"

Mordred motioned to Kaiya angrily. He stalked toward her, his eyes blazing with hatred and rage. He glanced back at Snape. "What is she to you? She's a bitch, bore out of a rape, yet you gave up everything for her! You left me, my mother…the kingdom you had spawned, you betrayed that all for her!"

"She's my daughter."

"Are we trying for tragic hero now, daddy?" Mordred sneered, looking back at Kaiya. "I'll make you a deal, Dark Prince. Fight me…or they die." Snape's eyes gazed over the people assembled. Mordred smiled, "Starting with…him." Choice fell under the Crucio curse. Mordred turned and waited.

Snape crossed to Mordred, his wand out. He met the boy's eyes, and raised his wand, dropping it at Mordred's feet. He positioned his body in such a way that Mordred's wand was poised again over his heart. "You're right, Mordred. I did betray everything I cared about…and it's this moment that I make it right."

"By dying?" Mordred exclaimed. He stared at him, "You can't…"

"I can, and there's your first marvel that I can." He said, in a strained voice, but he was smiling. "You wanted me human, and I think you've gotten your wish, for I see some shred of humanity, I thought was lost. It's not enough for most but enough for me, for now. Today, I die a man, on my feet, like James did."

Mordred's eyes were dark with hate. "So be it…Mayon! Radella, kill them all. But he dies first!" He glanced back. "You will die first, father. Then these behind you, that you try to save…they will die slowly and painfully. Ending lastly with the Boy Who Lived!"

"Avada Kedavra!"


	10. And the Shades of Gray

It took a moment for the Morning Star to recognize the voice and time froze when he did. Snape spun around to see Harry's wand out, tears in his eyes, screaming the words through a broken voice. The thin streak of green light appeared and flew towards Mordred, and Snape. Mordred reacted first.

**Stop…fast forward… **

Harry Potter tucked his knees under his chin and tried not make a sound. He rubbed swollen, red eyes and felt as if the world had suddenly come to bear on his thin, young shoulders. His entire body ached from the battle of a few days ago. He wrapped his arms around his legs and gripped the fabric of his jeans. But his fingers still hurt from the tenderness. He felt another wave of exhaustion overcome him but he didn't want to close his eyes. If he closed his eyes the dreams would come again.

But he wanted desperately to sleep. He hadn't felt this cold since his fourth year. He hadn't experienced this mind numbing feeling of emptiness since Cedric Diggory's death. Then, he had been allowed to sleep.

This time was different. 

**No…it wasn't supposed to end like this… **

The Potions Master did something unexpected, he rose up and moved the table from over him. Now devoid of shelter, all Harry could do was look up at his teacher and wait.

Harry couldn't exactly place what he was waiting for. He wanted Snape to yell at him, to scream, rant and try and get him expelled. He wanted him to deduct points, insult him, order him to detention for the rest of his life or perhaps even physically hurt him. Anything. He just wanted him to do something. 

Something to make this all go away. Something to jar him from this nightmare and bring him back to Hogwarts before all this happened. He wanted Snape to do something that reminded Harry that none of this was real. The events that ran over and over in his mind didn't exist and that Harry would wake up and all this would be over. 

And nobody would be dead. 

**Please…forgive me… **

Mordred made a grab for the nearest person. It was Kaiya. He swung her around, toward him, using her as a shield. She barely had time to look up before the green light hit her. She met Harry's eyes for a brief second before sliding down to her knees.

She was dead before she hit the floor.

Harry thought he heard someone scream but he didn't know who. He heard Choice make a grab for Radella, and Mayon attacking him a second later. He heard Ron scream out a curse against Mayon.

Snape was on the floor, half sitting up and staring at Kaiya's prone body. His expression was unreadable. Mordred walked over to the body and kicked it. Kaiya's body shifted under his boot. He laughed. "Now ain't that a kick in the head." He looked at his father, then at Harry. "Not bad, Potter. You made your first kill and it was an innocent to boot. I'm proud of you."

"You've won, Mordred. Now let it be over," Snape whispered finally. "You've won."

Mordred glanced at Snape, flicked his wand at him and he muttered a curse. Snape jolted back, wincing from pain. When he turned back, he was covering his left eye. There was blood oozing from between his fingers, from three scars that tore across his face. Snape pulled away his hand and looked up at Mordred, waiting.

"Is this the man who has made the nations tremble?" Mordred asked scornfully. "How you are fallen, Son of the Morning." He looked up, "Radella, Mayon, mother; come we're leaving."

"Aren't you going to kill him?" Mayon asked.

"No, because that's what he wants now." Mordred hissed.

"Then, let him go." Jacqueline whispered, wrapping her arm around Mordred's arm. "He is defeated. The Dark Prince is dead." 

Radella smiled at him. "Long live the Prince."

"Don't worry father…I'll make you proud." Mordred said, as he apparated. "I'm sure, Lord Voldemort will be thrilled to hear that I have bested you. It was time for a new Prince anyway."

**It wasn't supposed to be this way… **

**If I could just press…stop… **

**Fast forward…. **

**To when? **

**To what happens next… **

Snape sat down beside Harry and waited. He mimicked Harry, folding legs under his chin and wrapping his arms around them. He looked over at him and waited, saying nothing, doing nothing; just waiting for Harry to be ready.

It took Harry two long minutes before he was ready. Then, he allowed it. Harry allowed all the grief that had welled up inside him out and it came like water from a broken dam. He cried. It was the cry of anguish, despair drowned in regret. It was the cry of lost innocence and countless other things that could never be recovered. It was a cry only one who had been through it all before could comfort. And Snape did. Harry felt arms wrap around his shoulders, strong but thin arms that despite himself; Harry felt safe in. He felt them pulled him closer, heard Snape whisper something into his ear. "It's not your fault, Harry."

"But it is!" Harry cried again. It was a broken cry, half-angry, half-tormented and it rang out crisply against the June night. But that's not right, Harry thought, it couldn't be June already. That meant the school year was over. That meant it had all been true. 

That meant it was all real. 

"No." Harry whispered. "This isn't right. It's all wrong…" 

"I know," Snape whispered. "But that's how it ends this time…" 

Harry stared at Snape and for the first time saw something in the man's eyes he had never seen before, mercy, compassion and perhaps a shred of empathy and suddenly he understood.

He was looking at Alexander.

Alexander smiled at him, as if a secret had been shared between them. Harry moved to speak but before he could he heard a voice. 

"Severus?"

Harry looked up and saw Albus Dumbledore standing in front of them, with Gideon and Choice behind him. Harry hadn't seen Choice since that night at the Coven House, almost a week ago. He refused to meet Harry's eyes. He had barely come to the funeral and the only reason he came was to lay his beloved, his soul mate to rest. And to claim his son. 

Gideon looked like he had been crying most of the week and he probably had. Kaiya was a like a daughter to him. Harry looked down, focusing on the Auror's bandaged arms. Harry shivered against his will and felt Alex readjust his grip, to reassure the boy he was there. 

And Snape...he hadn't mourned at all. Instead, he seemed to mill around existing somewhere in a dreamscape. He looked human and for the first time since Harry knew him, the boy believed it. He knew somewhere in his heart that Alexander had returned. Without releasing Harry, the man looked up at Choice. "What do you have for me?" 

"You've been denounced as a traitor to the Death Eaters. Mordred has taken your place at Voldemort's right side, proclaiming himself as prince. They both want you dead." Choice said, "Even Jacqueline is beginning to fall from grace, Voldemort no longer calls her, she's been made prisoner in her own home. Any other supporters are too weak to move openly against him. England's no longer safe for you." 

"You must leave England then." Dumbledore announced. 

Snape nodded. "I know Headmaster." 

Gideon frowned. "You're leaving Hogwarts?" 

"I don't have a choice." 

"But where will you go, where will you hide? Voldemort will find you."

"Do you remember when we saved Kaiya from the Coven? I told you I wasn't going to run and hide like some animal. I meant it. Mordred wanted me human and so he'll have it. He'll have me as I was when I was human. The Headmaster was right, this war can't be fought with shades of gray, it causes people to die that didn't deserve too." He inhaled. "So, I'm going home…to fight as I should have..."

"You're going to Akel Dama?"

"No," Severus said, standing. He looked composed. "To Hecate."

Author's Note: The end is near boyos. The Dark Prince is no more and Hogwart's has lost their Potions Master. Don't forget to tune for the last episode of this series: the return of Alexander Rouge and the fall of Voldemort. Same Dark Prince place, same Dark Prince time! Muhaha and check out my online diary for story teaser, spoilers and hints- drop me a line too- tell me if you guys want to see anything to happen before the story ends-

Like, I don't know...a love interest perhaps? One who is not homicidal and an evil b*tch? I think I owe it to Snape after all the junk I put him through...what do you think?


End file.
